Angel
by krizz666
Summary: Dean is left heartbroken after Cas leaves him to be with his father in heaven. Songfic: Angels


______

__

**Angel **

I do not own:

Supernatural

Angels – Within Temptation

I do own this story ~ K666

Dean sat alone in yet another flea bag motel room, his jaw tense as he fought back tears that threatened his green eyes. Castiel had left…abandoned him for another chance in heaven, ignoring Deans pleads and begs for the beautiful angel to stay. Small drops of water fell silently onto the bed as Dean could no longer hold his emotions back; reaching over to the radio and tuning it to different channels, until one feminine voice filled the room.

__

Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

He hunter bit down on his lower lip; more tears now fell freely down his features as he thought of angelic friend. Castiel's smile….when he did, could light the room Dean was in, their friendship…the way Dean looked up to Cas as his own big brother.

__

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

"Hope your happy you son of a bitch" Dean growled out, but his voice coming out raspy and broken while he rubbed his red rimmed eyes, his form shaking some as he recalled one memory of them. Running out the back of a strip club laughing, telling Castiel how he was having a good time.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember_  
_The smile when you tore me apart_

All the times they were there for each other, the way the angel even defended Sam after the youngest had raised hell on earth. He cared so much that he questioned his own faith, and wasn't to return, always defending both the Winchester boys. Dean could never admit how much he had looked up to Castiel as his role model.

Loyal, Strong and Forgiving.

_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they would turn into real._  
_You broke the promise and made me realise._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

"Dean? Dean what's wrong?" The door had swung open, revealing Dean's younger brother Sam. The taller male placed the take away pie on the sorry excuse for a table, moving to sit down on the bed with his brother, giving a means of comfort.

"I miss him Sammy…"

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you a reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

Sam gave an apologetic look, looking down and clasping his hands together, trying to think of the right thing to say, but unsure how to go about it.

"Dean…I…-"

"Sam…don't"

Dean looked away, not caring for his tear stained eyes, or talking about it. He was broken…knowing that if anything gets close to him it is always ripped away, a curse he could never escape from, and the blue eyed angel was no different, except the angel had a choice…but was unaware of the impact he made on Deans life, thus choosing to be with his father once again.

_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they would turn into real._  
_You broke the promise and made me realise._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

The soft music played out towards the end and Dean got up, switching off the little black radio, and moving towards the food Sam had brought back. Wiping his eyes and taking a seat, Dean looked up at Sam with a smile only the younger brother or Cas would know as fake, and Sam responded with a small smile back, looking up and watching as his big brother tried to hide his feelings in a cracked bottle.


End file.
